Heikin
by rainbowdashItachimagic
Summary: This is my first story, please leave tips. -Heikin is a girl who was raised to hate the known demon of Suna. What happens when she finally meets him?- Set before Gaara is Kazekage. Rated T just in case.


Heikin

_(A.N- Okay, this is my first fan-fiction ever, so sorry about any stupid mistakes that I make. I am aware that the names of my o.c characters are a bit silly, but that's okay. I am mostly writing this for any pointers or tips someone is willing to give me, so please leave tips and advice for writing. Seriously, I'll listen to_ _anything_. _Also, I wanted to apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes, please correct me on those things. It would be helpful. Thanks a bunch!_-_RainbowdashItachimagic)_

The sun was setting on Suna, leaving an orange tint on the tan sand beneath my feet. The entire day, I had been out shopping and walking around town with my friends while gossiping about things. The one year anniversary of the Kazekage's death seemed a meek holiday compared to Christmas, but there was one bit of interesting news that was brought up on today, and that was the fact that Gaara, the demon of the Sand, had visited his Father's grave.

I hadn't expected someone as evil and heartless as him to show respect to his once-despised father, but my friend Kyogi had described an event in which she spotted Gaara at the Kazekage's grave, with a pained look on his pale face. At first I had scoffed at this information, but then after hearing things from other villigers, whispers of the demonic boy who stood at his father's grave, I was convinced that these rumors were true. The information led to only more mockery of the Jinchuriki between me and my friends, gossiping about possible assassination attempts and deadly thoughts.

"Heikin Waru, come in for dinner please!" The honey-sweet voice of my mother made its way into my thoughts, making me leave behind my thoughts about the day to make dinner a pleasant experience for both my mother and sisters.

The house I lived in was fairly big, but this was a known fact. The Waru's made their presence and importance known throughout the entire population of the Wind Country. It was a known fact of our richness and my grandfather's important spot in the council of elders. Each with his own opinion, my father believed that (along with the majority of the council) that the Sand Demon should be eliminated. In fact, the boy would be dead by now if it weren't for his power that protected and separated the boy from Suna's people and assassins.

"Heikin, it's good to see you." My Father was sitting at the table, with a plate of steaming food in front of him. My Father was almost never home, so it became a rare treat to see him at the dinner table. "Father, it is lovely to see you." I kissed the old man on both cheeks before sitting down next to my sister Nusumu. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes, unlike my dark brown hair and similarly dark eyes that I inherited from Father.

My Mother came in carrying two more plates of food, one for me and one for herself. Mother looked exactly like my sister, but older and with a bit darker blonde hair. She truly was beautiful, and I tried to remind her of this often, for she could often forget herself and only care for us and her friends. Sometimes I fear she has gotten depressed ever since the death of her shinobi friend Hikari, but instead of consoling me, Mother would often just wave of my concern and continue life as it shoud be; happy and filled with good people.

"Kami, we thank you for this food and home, while wishing the late Kazekage many thanks, and closure for his two children." My Father did not consider Gaara human. Then again, neither did I. "We thank you for our lovely life, and we wish the best of luck to the council on their next attempt at getting rid of the disease that plagues our village." By that, he meant a certain redheaded Jinchuriki. My Father held a certain affinity towards verbally insulting Gaara in what was meant to be a prayer to Kami. "In your name Kami, Amen."

By the time the entire family had finished the meal that Mother had laid out, it was about seven in the evening. I dismissed myself from the dinner table, hoping that I could go up to my room and sit on the marble balcony.

When my Father finally permitted everyone to go and complete whatever was required, my first thought was the white balcony attached to the window of my room. Father always said I should be careful at night, with a demon boy living in the house next door.

My Father was right.


End file.
